


Shut It Himbo Guitarist!!!

by Little_mini_smurf



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Dead Number Five | The Boy, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Ray Molina, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Has a Name, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Julie Molina, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Stressed Number Five | The Boy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_mini_smurf/pseuds/Little_mini_smurf
Summary: Number Five can't always have thing's.The good or the bad it will always crumble in his hands.He forgot everyone...his siblings...wait did he even have siblings...what is his name..he can't think.....he can't remember...he can't focus.....all he knows is that he's not supposed to out in the freezing cold......in only but an oversized t-shirt...why is he so small..was he meant to be this small....he misses people...he can't remember...he's scared...he's cold...alone..'dolores...'..wait who is Dolores....he can't think..his head is all fuzzy and he's cold...he's very tired..---------Yooo hey so Five has Amnesia for reasons I will explain in the story and a lovely couple taken him in as their own..They name him....oop can't say...  :))
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Flynn/Julie Molina, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Carrie Wilson, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Shut It Himbo Guitarist!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first ever fanfic on here besides wattpad so uh here take it before I decide to take it back.  
> Jk Jk I really only wrote this since I haven't seen (Mabye haven't even looked right)  
> Umbrella Academy and Julie and the phantoms crossover soooooo here you're getting Five as Reggie. YAY FIVE PLAYS BASS WOOHOO!!!

_**She's**_ smiling down at him...those _red_ nails...blood _red_ lipstick..how was _**she**_ alive!?!??! Axel..the Swedish man had shot her!! Wait...where are his sibling!??! Why is he trapped...!?!?!

..he felt her inch closer...the sound of those Damn stupid red heels.. Clank on the floor....

He hated it!! Hated **her**!!! Why does he feel so much smaller...younger...he's _terrified_.....

The utter fear he felt made his blood boil...always reminded him of when he was younger...the utter fear of having to be forced to do something over and over again..

To be hurt again...fear...hated it...

His dumb siblings....never do anything right....no... _He_ never did anything right...

All he did.....to get back to them.

She has him right where she wants him...and he knows...knows Too much....

All he sacrificed....was for nothing...

He took a whole 45 years in the apocalypse,became an assassin,killed millions,came back,got shot TWICE,watched them all die not once but twice,took more bullets for them and even went back in time just so they all wouldn't die....was this really how he deserves his life....he's an old man...an old man who just wanted some rest from all of what's going on...a man who was trapped in a child's body...never taken seriously and just played off as a crazy physcopath....this really is his end...

He was utterly terrified and angry at ...

_everything._

"Now,Now,five dear! Don't be so down in the dumps to see me!! I may not be working with the commission anymore but doesn't mean I still can't have my fun with the timeline... I have my ways to get what I want without their help........ 

Herb is in charge now!!

Hooray!!!

I lost my amazing job twice because of you and your stupid siblings...ya can't always get what ya want...am I right...well I did today...I got you....your siblings fought for you...they got a little help from those sparrows...they all put up a good fight for you five..

Oh wait....You don't remember do you..."

She smirks. God he hated the red....he hates it so much..

What is she rambling on about?! What is she meaning...all he remembers is seeing Ben...wait... Different timeline...that doesn't matter right now...he need to get his siblings!!

God why is he tied up?!! why is he even smaller then before!??! He doesn't know just wants to get out!!!

"LET ME GO!!! I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN IF YOU DON'T YOU BITCH!!!!!"

Her grin widens.

"Oh five....I can't do that dear..well "

She grabs something he can't see it...

"Now now five I would greatly appreciate you cooperate as this will hurt very much!!"

Why is she so close?!he has to get away!! Get away from **Her**

_Fuck!!!_

He shouted in pain as he felt something prick his neck. His eyes widen..

She just injected something in him...it brought back memories of the experiments he had gone through during his time with the commission..

His head..it stung...made his whole body jult with pain and anger.

She was having fun...he could see it...feel it...hear it...he hated her so fucking much...

She had a wide grin the whole time as she pushed in every little drop into his neck and gently but menacingly patted his cheek.

"Sweet dreams number five...or whoever who will be.. You won't remember a thing dear!!"

Shut up...why is everything spinning..he's so tired...allison...klaus...luther...diego...BEN...VANYA..!?!?

He couldn't think...

Everything went black...

* * *

"Nicky!!" "Reggie!!" "Five!!"

Mom,dad,Nathan...

_Morning already...I'm tired..let me sleep more_

He yawned and tiredly swung his legs over his bed.

Many boxes were half open,some closed,and some opened tipped over with different teen thing's spilling out

He quickly picked up a few of those spilled boxes with stuff and set them away in his closet.

_I should start decorating soon...put my clothes in soon..._

His name is Nicolas Reginald Harper.

Youngest of 2 siblings.

Mathew Owen Harper,his Father,a business man who works in the field of engineering,is a very hard working man.

Nicole Florence Harper,his mother,works as as a Travel agent for a massive engineering company,she usually would only leave the state every 3 or so months,a very hard working women.

His older brother Nathan Anthony Harper,a college student,studying to be a music director,a great man indeed,had finally convinced their parents to move to LA with him...meaning he had to do as well..he had to leave Dolores behind....oh sweet Dolores....she was his best friend..she was quick,sweet,strong,and so independent.

She was his horse...

they decided to leave her behind,to Reggie's dismay,since she was soon to give birth..all he knew was that she was in safe hands with his grandmother..who had her own ranch with cattle and knew Dolores would be save.

He missed his home

He came from the South,grew up in the South,and lived in the South.

He was from Texas.. He missed it..

* * *

He quickly walked down the stairs 

Seeing his older brother at the table talking to his dad as his mother started setting plates.

He quickly helped her set up the plates with food.

He offered some to his brother who quickly denied it gently saying he had already ate with his roommate.

His mother thanked him and they both sat down and started eating.

His father drank a bit of his coffee typing away at his computer and looks over at him

"Reggie,pumpkin"he asked softly

Reggie who was eating had stopped, swallowing his food,and quickly cleans his face.

"Yes,Dad?"

"You've been taking your suppressant?"

"Mhmm Always will pa!"

"That's good."

His dad says closing up his computer and starts eating calmly

The suppressants he would take were mainly for his benefit...he would get angry easily when he was younger but with those pills they would calm his anger...and plus they helped with anxiety..

When he was younger he could always remember those outbursts he'd have sometimes..back when he had first been taken in by the family...he was 7 when the first few outbursts happened..they weren't that bad...the outburst that made both parents worried was when he and nathan's birthdays came around..when Reggie turned 11 and Nathan turned 16..they both shared the same birthday... Reggie got to feed up with Nathan....who wouldn't...but his reaction was something else...the smaller brother had elbowed Nathan in the face causing the older boy to start bleeding from his nose...that one was bad but not as bad as some of the rest...but that made the parents take Reggie to a doctor they had found out Reggie's outburst could be controlled alot better and well it helped..His parents were happy so Reggie was happy simple as can be..

Nicole looked up from her plate and gently started cleaning her lips quickly

"How has college been dear?"

Nathan looks up from the books he's been reading and smiles.

"It's been fine! The usual,helping the highschool freshman find class and stuff...oh wait

Yo Five! We're gonna get to see eachother nowadays!!mom and dad decided to inroll in the high school right next to my college..I'll get to see you during music practice since the teach likes to let me come over during the mornings!!"

Reggie didn't really say anything just agreed and continued eating...he missed his home town...

When they all finished eating and had cleaned up,Reggie quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder,gently grabbing his phone.

He texted his best friend but he hadn't been answering him since 2 days ago...still didn't respond..he might as well be mad at Reggie..

He sighed...he wished he never left...

"Five,come on!! I'll drive you to school little bro!!"

Reggie smiled.

"Fine"

* * *

Nathan dropped him off before quickly driving off to his university.

Reggie sighed as he walked into the school and quickly found the office and got his schedule.

As far as he knew morning music practice started during that time so he should asked a few kids for directions.

He stopped mid way as he saw someone he recognized

A girl with bright pink hair spotted him and simply smiled walking over leaving her friends behind.

"REGGIE!!!"

She squealed hugging him as he gently hugged her back.

It has been a while since he'd seen such a familiar face.

"Long time no see!!! Wow you've grown quite a bit since the last time I say you!!!"she said grinning

She looked down at the schedule in his hand and smiled wider

"I have morning practice so come on I'll take you. We'll walk together and you can tell me what I've missed"

Reggie smiled.

He knew people didn't like Carrie because well..who could blame them..she could be a total bitch but she grew on him...She was like a sister to him due to her older brother being his best friend...closest friend..he missed him..

Bobby Wilson..

He missed that dork and looking at carrie reminded him of her brother...gosh they look almost the same..

He sighed

* * *

As they got to the class Reggie opened the door and let her in first with a calm smile

He could see a few people give him strange looks and glares and she started talking about something Reggie couldn't pay attention to.

They both sat down as she asked how her boyfriend was doing.

Yeah Reggie has 2 best friends.

Nick and Bobby

Nick is Carries boyfriend...who was already friends with Bobby when they all met.

Nick had always talked good things about Carrie but would she could be a bit too much sometimes..he knew..he had met Carrie not too long ago..she had gone to Texas for a bit and had some classes with him..she was a lot different before...She wasn't as bitchy as before but still was herself...

He started speaking about Bobby and Nick and how they all had a great time before he left...he also explained that Bobby wasn't texting him and that Nick Barely even spoke to him..he said that they might be made and him but Carrie reassured that he was alright that they weren't mad at him..the teacher had walked in asking all the students to attention..

He noticed a guy with brown hair didn't pay much attention to it and continued paying attention to the teacher

* * *

Class were okay.

Carrie took him to each class in the mornings and he thanked her for that but he went alone to the cafeteria.

He got in line to get his lunch...like how he did when he was back home but now without his 2 bets friend's to hear bicker about something that wasn't important..

The lunch lady served him and he walked away toward an empty seat alone.

Spagetii,a few vegetables,a water bottle and a single pudding cup which would be all he'd eat... That was lunch for ya

He was walking and out of no where he feels someone bump into him..

Hard..

Damn it

He cursed under his breath as he looks down and sees spagetii was on his favorite white and grey shirt.

The guy that bumped into him quickly apologized and started cleaning up as best as he could.

He was a tall muscular boy with brown hair .

He had A sleeveless sweater on and Reggie walked away quickly very embarrassed leaving the guy there.

He felt like crying !! He Hated everything.

Ever since he's moved to LA all it's done is make him homesick and hate being there even more

Gosh that was fucking embarrassing.

He changed out of that clothes and into his gym clothes.

At least his leather jacket and flannel weren't damaged.

He sighed as he washed his hand and saw someone walk in.

The same guy that bunped into him.

He won't be putting up this dudes bull crap..not today... He already had spagetii all over his shirt and pants he won-

"I'm sorry really...i should've looked where I was going but I was too busy talking about my band and how we need a bass play but you don't need that info...and I'm just rambling on....i...i'm sorry dude...you seem like a nice guy and-

Reggie wasn't mad but nor was he happy.

"Can you shut it.."

That made the other guy flinch.

Good,bastard deserved some form of what he felt not too long ago

"You literally made me miss my lunch. You embarrassed me infront of everyone in the cafeteria,and now you seriously try to apologize?!

Nah man..I don't care who you are..you should have watched where you were going.

You ruined a shirt I had .... Damn stain won't come off even my pants got ruined."

He sighs angrily

"Leave me alone...i'm angry and not in the mood so please leave."

The sleeveless guy looked down but a determined smile came onto His face making him look up.

"I know I messed up and you just joined the music program and....and...I just really wanna make it up to you man..I seriously don't want us to be in bad terms since we'll be seeing eachother for another 2 or so year's counting this year!"

Reggie hated everything. He sighed...but agreed

"Fine"

He didn't know exactly why he gave in but maybe it was due to the other boy with muscular arms giving him the puppy dog eyes.

The sleeveless boy smiled brightly.

"Alright then!! I'm Luke Patterson and I swear on my precious guitar that I will make it up to you whatever it takes"

Reggie wasn't okay with the idea...not a single bit

He missed his friends.

"Nicolas Reginald Harper,Call me Reggie"

He said looking away from the boy.

The sleeveless boy seemed to have surprised and was wide eyed.

"What?"

Reggie said a bit stand offish.

"It's nothing just the never would've expected a smart pretty short boy to be the guy that Nathan,your brother,said you'd be.....Yeah he said you like to wear leather and mabye looked a bit too serious but he didn't say you'd be this cute and gorgeous.."

Luke said admiring Reggie as slipped his hands into his pockets.

Reggie flinched and looked anywhere but Luke trying to hide his blush for the compliment...got them alot but wouldn't get used do them..never.

"If you're trying to flirt...never gonna happen...don't huck up with anyone ya know....

I have standards"

Reggie totally wasn't freaking out on the inside nope.

Not at all.

Nope

* * *

School ended with Reggie storming off as the Luke guy kept trying to get his attention...

Had been way too annoying for his liking...always sitting next to him during class..looking at him..being flirty...he was beyond angry..and Mabye a little happy that he had someone to give him company..but that wasn't the point...Luke was annoying

Yes he was hot....

Yes he thought the guy was cute...

Screw everything

Why couldn't he just stay back home His grandparents...he missed bobby...nick....even Dolores!!

He Can't deal with Luke right now

He just couldn't right now...He now was currently dealing with the guy following him out of the school.

He turned around angrily

"Can you quit it!!! Don't you see you're in my space??!!

Can't you see I want to left alone!!

I've been saying to leave me the hell alone!!

If you don't leave me I swear I will-"

Reggie was cut off by a strong muscular long arm as it wrapped around his shoulder being oh so very gentle...very familiar cologne.

His older brother knew how Reggie wasn't too okay with the whole people touching him without permission and even if he trusted his family enough Nathan always was very gentle never tried to scare away Reggie when it came down to touch..

Reggie didn't like when people hugged him unless he did it or asked for it..but sometimes he'd let people be close..so the one's he trusted always were gentle never wanted to scare Reggie off...he was hapoy they did that..it made him more comfortable and relaxed...how nice..

"Nathan..."

He said quietly.

"Yoo luke my man!! Long time so see...heard you embarrassed the crap out of Five here...kinda my job bud..welp I'd say step away from my little bro...he can seriously pack a punch or well...mabye I could do the hurting instead so he don't have to ruin his pretty little clean skin so before that I kindly say fuck off..Luke..."

He said menacingly with a grin.

Luke didn't look fazed or even bothered,"welp bye Reggie..see ya tomorrow and sorry again for today take care and you look gorgeous"

He said happily with a grin before calmly turning around and walking away.

Reggie sighed in relief.He was tired...tired of everything...He needs a nap

"Take me home you moron"

Nathan gave him a small gasp and put his hand over his heart in fake pain just to be dramatic

"Littke brother of mine,you wound me!!"

"Shut it let's go home"

* * *

He got 'home' and quickly got out of the car running inside.

He was starting to feel a bit better but still very tired .

He opened the front door to hear his parents arguing...the regular

It's been like that for a long time but ever since Nathan started high school it got a bit worse

Reggie didn't like to pick sides...never did but he always knew his mother could be a bit harsh on his father...He worked.

Both of them worked tired themselves every day but Mathew never complained...they were living fine just like they had always...

_Another thing to ruin my day._

He sighed slamming the front door shut and quickly going up the stairs.

He needs a break from all of this.

The moving,the school,the stupid arguing....

Why did he not stay...?

Screw it He's too tired to think..

* * *

He woke up to a knock on the door

"Go away ma not in the mood"

He said tiredly.

Another knock

"mom I said right now is not the ti-!" He was cut off

"Come on man we literally came all this-ouch! What the hell Nick!??!"

"Don't talk to the kid like that!!!"

"But we speak to him like this all the time,Nick,what do you mean!?"

"Screw you Bobby!"

"Nah,you probably already screwed my sister!!"

Reggie's eyes widen in realization as he sprung up from his bed and opened his door to see none other then his 2 best friends.

Bobby and Nick.

The were arguing like usual but they stopped as soon as he opened the door

"Reggie!!" They both say in unison smiling happily.

It's them!!! Oh this is what he needed. He missed those 2 idiots so much...he couldn't be without them..they meant to much to him.

"Whoaa!!! Hey man are you crying?!?!?"

"You see what you do Bobby!?!? You made him cry, you Asshole!!!!"

Reggie was happy.

They were from home,smelled like home,they were part of his home,they were his home.

He hugged them and cried..he was so happy

They both felt the boy crying hugging tightly to them..they did miss Reggie..they hugged Back..

Bobby did feel a bit guilty as he didn't anwser any of Reggie's texts or calls.

Bobby ans Nick both remember Nathan had gone the day that the Harper's were leaving Texas and had planned this whole surprise where Nick and Bobby move back to LA so Reggie won't feel to home sick without his horse and friend's.

"Thank God you don't hate me!!! I thought I did something wrong since Bobby wouldn't respond to my calls and texts and Nick barely even responded!! I really needed you guys today!!..I really just missed you so much!!!

School was going horrible!!!some stupid guy named Luke Patterson bumped into me during lunch and the damn food got all over my shirt and pants and I had to change into my gym clothes and lucky for me that guy walked in apologized and fricking started flirting!!!

Who the hell flirts with someone they just embarrassed in front of half of the grade level!?!??!?

Then for my wonderful sanity he had classes with me in the afternoon so I didn't stop hearing 'Dude where you're from?' Or 'What type of instruments do you play?' and 'You're really pretty!'

I hated every moment of it!!!"

He said through tears and an angry small voice from just waking up.

"Whoa" Nick said surprised and very utterly confused

"Wait- wait- you mean Luke Patterson? The guy who plays guitar,has a problem with shirts that have sleeves,he hates them by the way,hangs out with a pretty girl and blonde boy with a fanny pack?

That Luke Patterson??!!"

"Yeah...?"

Bobby sighed running his fingers through his hair.

A nervous tick they all knew he had when they got to know each other..they noticed when he'd do it when he got nervous..

Bobby knew Luke Patterson,was friend's with Luke,Was in his band for God's sake....he had a nice time with Sunset Curve....but..

"I knew Luke before...we were good friends...i...I know me and Nick mentioned that I was in a Band....It was Luke's band...Nick and I had to suddenly leave to Texas right before we all joined high school and...I only said that I had to leave the band and that I won't be coming back to LA....I was dating Julie,the pretty girl,at the time....

I didn't break up with her....she must have been hesrt broken. .when she heard that I left....I ruined the friendship there that day....never tried to contact them since I was too afraid to be shouted at..."

He looked away from Reggie...

"What....you....",Reggie was a bit betrayed....he just got his friends back to find out this Damn secret he didn't know. ..he should've been in on it....No...

Just forget about it...he need both Bobby and Nick...they are his only friends.

"Shut up... Who cares about that now...so just give me attention you assholes"

Bobby looked back at him with a grin as nicks also smiled.

"Ya wanna cuddle while watching Netflix?

No homo tho!"

"Bobby shut it man let's just give the young one attention!!"

"I'm just saying it right now so it isn't weird later!!"

"We do this all the time Bobby what's the big deal!!?"

Reggie just laughed as he got on his bed and turned on his TV and quietly put a new show that was realised on Netflix..

The other boys soon joined him on his bed as Nathan comes out of nowhere 2 bowls of popcorn in hand and was smiling brightly.

"If you all get to cuddle my little bro I get to as well!!!Move aside kid's"

He jumped in between Reggie and Bobby.

"Dude you're so heavy move just a bit over!!"

"No can do little bro!! I'm cuddling you!!"

"Aaaaa Damn you Nath!!!"

"Aw my little brother so small!so tiny!!baby man-AH fuck what the hell Five!?!?!"

"If you don't back off next time I won't just pinch you..." He warned quietly as the other 2 boys laughed quietly

"Fine fine but I'm still cuddling"

He let Nathan cuddle...in all honesty he kinda wanted to cuddle Bobby and Nick both but this was fine...

* * *

They all had got tired and Nathan said he'd be going back to his apartment leaving them alone.

Lucky for Reggie the other boys had brought extra clothes just so they could sleep over.

They all were in the bed,lights out,and were all tired.

"Yo still just again so it ain't weird..No homo.."

"Damn it Bobby I was trying to sleep man!! Shut up!!??!!"

"Sorry just wanted to say it so Reggie isn't uncomfortable!!"

"He asked for cuddles and we're doing that ....man just go to sleep"

Reggie snorted...They would argue so much it made Reggie laugh....always..

It got silent again and Reggie was already falling asleep in his two best friend's embrace..

"Yo what if dinosaurs had ears but like they didn't have bone so like-?"

"Shut up Bobby I swear I will get up and strangle you!!!!"

Reggie sighed happily and feel asleep to the quiet whispers of his two best friend's arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye bye and pls tell me if you see any mistakes and sorry if the story doesn't make sense...I know my writing is just weird sorry!!!  
> Welp five doesn't remember anything so he gets to live a decent life yeah they name him Nicholas...Nicky for short since that is his role in NRDD and Five just cause that's all remembers..welp Reggie since yeah he's Reggie in this whole thing..I don't make sense sorry...


End file.
